Frostbite
by hollydove
Summary: A young prostitute is on the run from a group of beings who once owned her, she comes across three strangers who just might become the closest people to her. EdwardXbella and more pairings. :}
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

This is why trusting Al's judgment of character wasn't in

anyone's best interest.

Anyone who looked sad or more unfortunate than us was her best friend. I'm not

saying that I'm any better with choosing friends but I can admit that I know

when I'm fucking with the wrong people and I make sure we never cross paths

when Em and Al are with me.

A confrontation like that could result in an epic Jerry Springer

moment.I have no doubt shit would be blown out of proportion and I would

probably loose more than my sanity.

"HEY,E!"

I cut my eyes at Em or Baloo as Alice used to call him. He was sitting across from

me as big as one of the worlds great wonders. His curly hair matted to his dirt

streaked forehead and he cleared his throat pointing at my Tuesday pile up

plate.

"You gonna eat?" he asked. "..because if your not I've have you covered." he

promises with a wide grin.

Eating to Emmett, that fucking name took me weeks to remember, on a dollar

Tuesday night at Rudies was like happy hour or gambling in Vegas. He would

never eat enough to sedate the hunger because when was enough ever enough

for street rats like us. Em, would try his luck until he was satisfied for a brief

second but then sprawled out on the side walk in his own puke a second later.

If this was a normal Tuesday night and Alice was referee I'd pick a fight with him

about biting off more than he can stomach but unfortunately I wasn't feeling like

I could play nice. I felt like a deformed piece of shit.

"..be mindful of Al." I say pushing the plate carelessly towards him. I didn't have

the appetite I had been craving to unleash on Tuesday either. That would require

a boost that I hadn't acquired thanks to our little investigation this morning.

I stole a glance at my brazened silver wrist watch. The shattered face almost led

me to believe it was 8:00pm but I realized it was only just turning 7.

"Shit." I muttered leaning into the table and trying to calm an eagerness breaking

through the frozen interior of my icy body.

"What are you shitting about bro?" asked Em in a mildly curious voice. He picked

through both towers of plates, compiling a nasty combination in between two

wheat breads and taking an enormous bite.

He chewed like a lama and waited patiently for my answer.

Involuntarily I ran my hands through the cold strands of my disheveled hair and

licked at my frosty lips. I sighed and a spiral of ghostly wind flared from my

nostrils. It had gotten colder.

"I'm shitting about Al, you should've stayed with her."

I say accusingly. I would have stayed myself but I wasn't in my right mind. I dont

sell myself short of murder. I am capable of being inhuman but I try to be even

more capable of self control. How much lower could I get on the social ladder,

being broke as shit was as far as I was willing to go, but going to jail didn't strike

me as a penalty. Hell, if I had a way to go there and take Em and Al with me

we'd be there by now.

"So true, since that Bell girl looks like she could snap Al like a twig," he begans in

a wise ass tone, muffled by his wide mouth chewing." did you see the size of that

chicks hands, Lou Ferrigno has nothing on that sh-"

I cut him that look again and he shakes his head before taking an enormous bite

again. He stares off into the restaurant. Rubies wasn't what you'd call an attraction

for tourist or silver spoon folk. Rubies was a haven for the starving on Tuesday's

night.

Why Tuesday? I don't know but it's where Al, Em and I have been coming for

the last three or so years of every Tuesday.

It beats the hell out of stealing on a daily basis, though I can't say I minded that

either. It was Al that I was thinking about.

"So she broke in our 'home'." Em's voice suddenly slips through my conscious

thoughts. I look up just in time to see him gesture with his huge hands the

quotes around the word home. "Think about it, is it really our ours."

He wasn't asking.

"It counts in my book." I say toiling with the plastic salt shaker inbetween my

middle finger and thumb. I eyed the choices that I had mindlessly piled on my

plate. Olives, apples...diet crap.

Nothing green held any interest of mine unless it was illegal and legit.

"It's not even about the house, I just don't like her." I say noticing that my tone is

harsher than I intended it to be. I know it sounded immature and idiotic but this

wouldn't be the first time that Alice had welcomed a stranger with open arm's and

I'm sure it won't be the last when this ones fucked us over.

Why go through with this, again. We always played along for the sake of Al. She

was still very young and practical . She still believed things like trust, honesty and

friendship existed in people of the street. Em and I knew better.

Number one rule out here is to trust no one there were no exceptions, especially a run away

prostitute of the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"So, do you have a name?"

"Yeah its Isabella, look kid I-"

"That's really pretty, Isabella…I'm Alice!"

Says a pixie faced girl throwing out her grimy paws for me to shake, she looked fairly

young, probably fifteen...maybe even younger.

Something in her cloudy light blue eyes told me she had long abandoned the ways of a child but

there was a bit of innocence to her voice, and the smile that never seemed to vanish from her

bluish pale lips even when she wasn't smiling.

With a sigh, I reluctantly dug my left hand from the cold sweaty contents of my coat pocket and

shook her hands which surprisingly were warm and smooth to the touch. We lingered for a

Moment. Her smiling at me and me raising a brow at how god damn smug she looked, like I was

some fairy god mother who just agreed to do some abracadabra and grant a few wishes.

_I wish.._

I broke away from her and inclined my jaw at her.

" Well I must be going, it was nice to meet you Alice. I appreciate you cutting me some

slack about the whole misunderstanding."

I say shuffling my feet over the glassy granite that coated the ground almost like frost. I could

hear it snapping beneath my booted feet like jagged bones. Man had the temperature dropped to

the climate of death. I blew out a snake of breath with a quivering jaw and licked my sticky lips

before popping them and turning on my heel to escape into the cover of night. Loitering in alley

ways wouldn't be safe for me, in fact, dwelling out in the streets for me was just a dead give away.

They'd know me, they'd know my walk…my hair, my face. I couldn't be this reckless…I couldn't

be this stupid. There were very few street girls with red boots and wooly brown coats, even fewer

wearing a leather mini skirt in this bitchy weather.

"You don't have to apologies, my brother is always that way with strangers.. but where will you

go?"

Suddenly the girl was beside me, her face wasn't as chipper but the sound of her voice was very

wary and bright, concern?. How could anyone who lived in the streets of Port Angeles look

so..so completely satisfied and homely. I've never stepped a foot here before but as much as I've

seen wandering around here lately, I'll be glad to be alive for a few days…hell maybe even a few

hours.

I've seen people walking around here, like all the life has been sucked from their flesh. People

hobbling around sniffling and coughing, then there were the fork residence who only came to shop

in Port Angeles or visit here they were always easy to point out. Women in rich blouses and

designer jeans with dresses as bright as the sun, men with vintage watches and suites and cars

that looked alien; with their sleek machinery and pristine coats of paint. Forks was never my

home, I was always a prisoner.

I shrug tightening my grip on the duffle bag slung over my chest.

The last thing I needed was someone asking me questions.

"I have a cousin around here, I'm sure she'll clear some space for me." I lied like it was

the easiest thing in the world, for some reason I felt embarrassed…about everything. I had been

so certain that I saw a black Cadillac, as swift as a silver bullet chasing me. I would have taken

cover anywhere but the abandoned mansion, it was right there the door ajar and inviting with all of

its shiny iridescent bottles huddled around the porches skirt. It looked like a sign that the universe

didn't completely turn the cold shoulder on me, so I took it…I ran inside.

I didn't regret it, being inside gave me the time to clean myself.

With that thought I stared down at my nails, no longer stained with the dark gunk of blood.

No, being clean didn't make me feel any more safe than before but at least most of the blood was

gone.

"oh," Alice said nearly silent, her short dark bangs fluttered from her forehead and she

pulled down her dark green cap and stifled an abrupt cough with one fist. The sound was horrible

and throaty, she clutched at the flannel of her jacket and turned away from me. I would have liked

to walk on and cover more ground, hopefully escape into a new town but my conscious wouldn't

let me and besides she was just a kid. She is the reason that I got a good days sleep. She had

watched over me while I slept in their home, even when her brother had advised her not to.

I thought about the lean boy with the tired green eyes…saw him just as I had when I woke up

twined in his sheets apparently, on his mattress, in his room. He was going through my duffle

bag like a friend would be going through someone's book bag for a pencil, except my duffle

bag was my home…my life all packed up inside a dirty leather bag. He had no right to be going

through it, intruding, touching my memories as if I had allowed him to.

I lost it, I lurched and screamed and was ready for a fight I was sure I would die trying to win.

I didn't care, neither did he.

That's when I left the mansion. I got far but they caught up to me. I had left a few valuables and

Alice had gathered the boys to search for me and return my things only to dismiss them so she

could walk me into town. They were reluctant to leave her but none the less the brute one was

hungry.

"You ok?" I asked leaning all my weight to the left trying to see her face. She was silent for

a moment but her head bobbled with a nod. She sniffled.

"Yeah…I have a little cold, its nothing." she said whipping something with the sleeve of her jacket

before she finally turned. Her eyes were fathomless and the smile wavered for only a second.

"You should be going, I'm sure your brother will be really worried that you didn't show up to

eat."

I tell her wondering if she would erupt again into a quake of coughs. She held up her tipless

gloved fingers and covered her mouth. Her eyes wide like that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"oh shit, I forgot about that…" and like that it looked as if she would dart out of sight. I would have

been completely fine with that, wouldn't find it rude at all but she spun around towards me and

raised her head high. The angular point of her nose was red tipped from the acrid cold.

"Will you come eat dinner with us?" she asked, without a visage mock in her voice. I stared at her

for a moment and couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh at her innocence.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea."

I state beginning to walk, towards a dim flickering streetlight that paled in comparison to the moon

that loomed overhead.

Alice skipped to my side, she was quite a midget. Her head leveled with my shoulder.

"Why not, Em thanks your pretty…well Em thanks every girl is pretty…even Rosalie and I'm sure

you'd find something to eat at Rubies, they don't have much to offer but its all you can eat. C'mon

Isabella I'm sure you could use it." She said in a pitch to high for me to mimic, her eyes examining

me as if to prove her right. I was pretty thin, even thinner than her who looked no bigger than a

tooth pick. Like if the moon blew hard enough it would sweep her away, like the plumage of a bird.

I shook my head. I couldn't and not just the fact that her brother hated me and that her

bigger brother reminded me of one of my guards. I couldn't go because I really did need to be out

of Port Angeles before that Cadillac could find me….before they could drag me back kicking and

screaming. I had escaped and I would not go back there, not alive anyways. I was done being

used, done waking up in different beds with different faces, different smells. Waking up in the

middle of the night, not knowing where I was and who I was at times.

"I'm sorry but I can't, you shouldn't keep your brothers waiting kid."

She stared at me for a moment more, and sighed heavily. Her lips shuttered and grinned.

"ok, well…I'm sure I'll see you around." she said, then held out her hand.

Another handshake

But when I looked down I saw she was holding a light brown wallet. My heart seemed to scramble

about in my chest at the sight of it. My hands lashed out to snatch it up.

" Where'd you get this?" I asked, patting down my pocket as if the wallet was an illusion. Alice

grinned insidiously her high cheek bones prominent under the dim street light.

"It dropped out of your pocket." she explained guiltlessly swift, "Is he your dad?" she asked as If I

hadn't just asked her a question.

"No" I say staring at the wallet all worn out and chafing. I opened it up and stared at the mug shot

there. A shiver shook my spine with fear.

It was a man, maybe in his thirties. His eyes were low and dark, shadows, underneath his

thick brows. His hair light brown and cropped to frame the face….the face of someone dead.

"He's dead."

I killed him.


End file.
